Charmed: Next Generation-Crashing Timelines
by Babewithimagination
Summary: Its been a couple of decades since Forever Charmed but the Past haunts the Children, Future once thought to have been erased is rearing it ugly head. How will the Second Generation of Wiccan line cope with closely kept secrets, alternate persona's and Blooming love.
1. Chapter 1: Discomfort

Chris drove down the back streets of San Francisco, next to his twice-blessed brother who kept figiting

"you know shell say yes, Wy. Stop being so nervous" Chris smiled at his brothers discomfort. Battles with army's of demons he could take, but asking his best friend out on a date terrified the guy.

"I'm not doing this" Wyatt announced, "turn around Chris"

"you are doing this whether you like it or not, you are going to ask Vicky out and you are not leaving until you do" Chris would not allow his brother to run from a girl who has been waiting for 5 (or more) years for Wyatt to ask her out,"Grow up Wy, you and Vicky are made for each other"

"you are such a hypocrite!"

"Huh?"

"you tell me to grow up when you cant even admit that you have feelings for Jess"

"Wait!...What!?" Chris turned on to Vicky's road and pulled up a couple of blocks away

"Jess, honorary cousin, about yea high, hazel eyes, beats your ass in training"

"I know who she is Wyatt but why-"

"Its so obvious that you like each other, I mean, i get why you didn't get together at the beginning but that was 3 years ago dude"

Too Chris's relief Wyatt got out and walked to Vicky's door. He rang the door bell. A woman with straight brunette hair open the door with a black sports shorts and neon pink long shirt. Wyatt couldn't start talking, luckily Vicky was prepared thanks to Wyatt's brother and cousin.

"Wyatt, come in" Vicky would enjoy this too much!


	2. Chapter 2: Signs

"Shouldn't you guys be training!" An orange orbs appeared in front of Melinda who sat with her cousins Kat and Tamora on the sofa, all of whom giggled away.

"No one to Train with" Melinda who had managed to start breathing again.

"What are you smiling at?" Jess asked

The three girls looked at one another when Kat, the master of improvising replied, "Wyatt has gone to ask Vicky out!"

"About time, god I'm not a cupid and even I can tell that they should be together"

"It must be hard on my poor brother" Melinda said

"Yeah, Wyatt got hit hard"

Jess smiled, "Well come on you lot go get changed"

The three girls moaned and mumbled as they went upstairs to get changed. Suddenly Chris orbed in front of her as she was taking her over top off in the basement.

"Oh my god!" Chris turned away thinking he'd caught her changing

"Chris its okay" Jess suppressed a laugh at her cousins reaction, "I have a top underneath" she grabbed his arm and spun him round. His other hand still covered his eyes, but there was a slight smile.

"You sure, I mean-"

"I have a bright blue top on!" Jess pulled his hand away laughing.

Chris eyes were a bright green and they were staring right in to her hazel eyes. They're fingers were weaved together. Faces inches apart.

"Uh?" Melinda stood at the top of the basement stairs looking at her brother and honorary cousin jump away from each other.

"Melinda!" Jess surprised looked at the teen who looked kinda guilty, Jess turned to Chris, "Were about to do some training, you wanna help"

"nah, I gotta get ready for the lovebirds, Wyatt so worried she'll say no and he'd orb into China"

"She won't, I all ready told her" Jess reassured

"That explains why she wasn't surprised earlier" Melinda said walking down the stairs, she like her cousin had trackies and sports bra on only hers was black.

"Wait you both told her, I wondered how she knew" Chris added, "Me and Henry Jr did it yesterday"

All of them looked at one another and burst out laughing, "poor Vicky" Jess laughed

"Poor Wy" Chris responded

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Chris went upstairs to answer it. The girls started train with Melinda and Jess going hand to hand and the twins went up against each other, Jess went easy on her cousin but after a few faints and blows the the stomach Melinda conceded with in 6 minutes.

"I wonder where Chris is ?" Mel inquired after gulping down water

"Might have gone to pick up Wyatt" Kat replied

"Speak of the angel" Kat hated it when her twin opened her big mouth "what's with you a Chris"

Jess froze. How did they know, she'd blocked those thoughts from her honourable family,"What do you mean"

All three girls shrugged,

"Its kinda obvious" Tamora pointed out

"I don't...I..I" the vase in the far corner shattered into pieces littering the floor. Jess mumbled an apology and orbed outside the second floor bathroom only for the mirror to cave in.

"You okay Jess?" Pipers voice rang through the closed door as Jess tryed to steady her breathing, when had she become the one to lose control of her powers

"Fine Piper" Jess called back. She waited until the footsteps faded away till she called for the only person who might help her "Coop!"

A beam of hot pink light formed Coop in casual clothes, "Jess are you okay?".

Jess crouched in the corner didn't reply so Coop keeled near her placing his hand on her shoulder for reassurance but it seemed to have the opposite effect, she filched, her eyes fearful but were covered in anger and despair, she quietly explained what had happened, "I was so angry but it felt like I watching the scene again like deja vu"

Chris opened the door to find P.J. standing with a small bag on her back and a dagger in her hand. A large scratch on her face and the smell of ash was over powering.

"I need to look in the book." P.J shoved her way in to the manor and ran upstairs towards the attic to find Chris to have already orbed there

"Could have given me a lift" She replied smiling

"Didn't give me much of a chance did you" He replied rolling his eyes

"I got attacked"

"WHAT!" Chris tended to over react when it came to his younger cousins, considering they weren't quite as powerful.

"Cool it Chris, i vanquished him"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT P.J. HALL-"

"CHRIS!" P.J. shouted far louder than he could so he shut up, "First of all I can manage myself" Chris was going to inturrupt but P.J. didn't give him a chance, "Secondly i think we should look in the book before any other demons decide to have a go my sisters" That showed him.

P.J. was technically the older child of Phoebe and Coop making her next in line for being Charmed, but Phoebe and Coop had kinda adopted Jessica though nothing was official since she doesn't actually exist, so they were considered honorary family but Jess is the same age as Chris making her the older sister by 2 years. Then there was Parker, she was younger by 1 year and Patience was only another year younger than Parker. Wyatt and Chris were overly protective of all their younger family which annoyed P.J. and the twins, Kat and Tamora not to mention the boys own younger sister Melinda who all would become the new power of four and could handle themselves but no they had to over react.

"Serpen demons!" P.J. pointed to the page that showed a man with black slit eyes green long tongue and scaly skin.

She turned to see Chris sitting on the old couch elbows on his knees and head resting on his palms.

"Chris are you okay?" She frowned at her cousins weird shift

"Yeah, just felt a little... odd?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, im fine" He stood up and scowled slightly at P.J. who looked so confused, "Lets just get this demon befor he go after the sisters"

P.J. didn't know what was wrong with him but for the time being, it could wait.

 **R+R**


	3. Problem

A/N: Guys I'm really sorry but I will not be continuing this story due to

1) I'm lost as to where to go

2) I've got GCSE's coming up, I haven't got enough time

3) I'm obsessing over another show

4) I'm no longer going to be working on , I'm going over to WattPad (User name is the same) as I find myself finding FanFiction quite buggy on my phone.

So so sorry, if anyone would like to take over the story, please I.M. me and you can take over the story and lead it to where you feel it should go.

If someone does take over the story, please do continue reading it.

Again very sorry but, unfortunately it is my only option left.

Goodbye guys, and Happy Easter


End file.
